Willys MB 'Jeep'
The Willys 'Jeep' 'is the best known jeep that is widely used in Second World War and was still in US service until the Vietnam War. The Jeep can be found in several Medal of Honor games, but mostly as a transportation vehicle that the player uses, while several models were mounted with a machine gun to protect its passenger. Medal of Honor: Allied Assault Appears in the first and third missions only. Has a more prominent role in ''Breakthrough. Sometimes, it is armed with an M1919 .30 cal Browning machine gun. In the first mission Major Grillo produces one with a 30.cal machine gun which later was used to sabotage the german airfield. Later in Normandy Powell and Ramsey used one for easier transportation but unfortunately it was destroyed by german forces. Moh Breakthrough 2016-07-27 12-52-14-81.jpg|Willy Jeep as it appears in Medal of Honor: Allied Assault Moh Breakthrough 2016-07-27 13-21-38-86.jpg|Willys Jeep in Kassarine Pass. MOHAA 2017-07-09 18-37-49-95.jpg Willys.jpg|Willys Jeep mounted with a M1919 30.Cal machine gun. ''Medal of Honor: Frontline'' The '''Willys Jeep can be found in the levels Seaside Stowaway and Nijmegen Bridge. In the first level, the player can use its machine gun to clear the area of Germans, while in the second level, it can only be seen behind Tarver. Willys Destroyed MOHF.jpg|Destroyed Willys MB Jeep in Medal of Honor: Frontline Jeep.PNG|Willys Jeep as it appears in a Medal of Honor: Frontline wallpaper. Willys MOHF.jpg|Willys Jeep's model ''Medal of Honor: Rising Sun It can only be seen in a cutscene in the level Pistol Pete Showdown, as Gunny transports Brooks , Thomason, and Griffin to the jungle. It is never seen again in any other levels. Willys Jeep Rising Sun.JPG|Willys Jeep in ''Medal of Honor: Rising Sun ''Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault The '''Willys Jeep '''in Pacific Assault first can be seen in the training, where the Drill Sergeant follows Thomas Conlin and his squad during the obstacle course. Later Bobby McAfee drives one in Pearl Harbor . The Willys Jeep can be spotted in the main menu as well. Willys Jeep PF.jpg|The Willys Jeep in ''Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault. Drill Sgt. Jeep.jpg|Drill Sergeant driving his Willys Jeep. ''Medal of Honor: Airborne The '''Willys Jeep' first can be seen in the Training from the air. It's also appears in the end of The Opening, where it alongside some Sherman tanks crosses the Nijmegen Bridge. Willys Airborne.jpg|Willys Jeep's model in Medal of Honor: Airborne. Willys Jeep MOHA.jpg|Willys Jeep in-game. Jeep.convoy.jpg|Jeeps as part of the convoy in the end cutscene of "The Opening" ''Medal of Honor: Heroes The '''Willys Jeep' only appears on one level in the game. It can be found on the "Your Papers, Please" mission, or the "Netherland Streets" multiplayer level which is the multiplayer version of the mission. Jeep Heroes.jpg|Willys Jeep seen in Medal of Honor: Heroes. Category:Vehicles Category:Medal of Honor: Airborne vehicles Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault vehicles Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline vehicles Category:American Vehicles Category:Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault vehicles Category:Medal of Honor: Rising Sun vehicles